Soldier of Love
by Srigneel
Summary: AU - Natsu Dragneel es un joven mercenario que dedico toda su vida a asesinar personas. Un día llega una misión especial, un pedido directo del Rey, Natsu lo ve como una carga, algo diferente. Transportar a salvo a la princesa Lucy Heartfilia y sus amigos es su deber. Tal vez encuentre algo mas que una estúpida misión. Tal vez una única oportunidad. /NALU/


**FanFic ****SirIgneel**, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima ©**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

No era un día normal, la lluvia no dejaba de caer y casi todos los ciudadanos del Bajo Imperio se ocultaban en sus casetas, aquellas personas eran las desafortunadas que no lograron entrar al Alto Imperio. Quizás por su mala suerte o tal vez por la repugnante corrupción de la "justicia". Aquella que solo servía en los barrios de ricachones.

Como podían se ocultaban de la lluvia, los realmente afortunados tenían puertas y ventanas. Pero la situación era la misma para todos, siempre que llueve en el Bajo Imperio hay inundaciones y desastres. La gran contaminación del lugar tal vez tenía la mayor culpa. Pero no, la culpa era de los ciudadanos del Alto Imperio que se dedicaban a tirar todo aquello sobre los pobres y humildes humanos de la cuidad vecina.

El pequeño niño de apenas seis años corría entre la multitud acompañado por su fiel amigo de la misma edad. Esquivando personas alborotadas y apresuradas por ocultar sus mercancías. Sería una gran pérdida si todo aquello se mojaba.

Los niños no dejaban de correr, no pudieron evitar embarrarse y mojarse. Todas las calles eran de tierra, ahora barro. Más atrás de ellos corrían varios hombres con trajes de cuero y sombreros elegantes. Eran los policías reales. Pero… ¿Por qué dos pequeños niños escapaban de la real Policía? ¿Por qué aquellos hombres de gran cargo en la sociedad perseguían a unos simples niños del "bajo mundo"?

Ambos niños corrían desesperados por los pasillos y pasajes que aparentemente conocían de memoria, se movían a gran velocidad y de manera escurridiza.

–Son tres a la derecha y una a la izquierda. –Murmuro el pequeño de pelo salmón.

–No, son tres a la izquierda y una a la derecha. –Contesto el pelinegro.

–No Gray.

–Si Natsu. Yo sé lo que te digo. –Miro a su amigo de reojo y vio que el asintió.

Corrieron diez metros más y saltaron los cadáveres de los perros que habían fallecido desnutridos. Ahogaron esas lágrimas que siempre aparecían cuando veían algo así. Llegaron a ese cruce en donde tenían que girar a la izquierda. Natsu miro a Gray un momento y vio el gesto de confianza del peli negro.

Gray volteo su cabeza una vez más para confirmar si aquellos "Botones" como se les decía en forma vulgar, aun los estaban persiguiendo. Los tipos continuaban detrás de ellos corriendo sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo.

–Ahora Natsu. ¡Izquierda! –Natsu asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su compañero. Ambos corrieron en aquella dirección y voltearon una vez más para confirmar que los botones seguían detrás de ellos.

–¡Dame la bolsa! –Grito Natsu a su compañero de huida. El niño le entrego la bolsa blanca y rellena de quien sabe que.

–_Vuelvan aquí, pequeños hijos de puta._ –Grito un policía alzando su bastón y sin dejar de correr.

–Joder Natsu se están acercando. –Dijo Gray ya agitado de tanto escape. Natsu aun con la bolsa pegada a su pequeño y débil pecho continuo corriendo con la mirada fija en el frente. –¡Ahora a la derecha! –Natsu hizo caso y persiguió a su amigo –Juvia tendría que estar… -Su voz se agudizo y su corazón latió tres veces más fuerte al ver el callejón sin salida.

–Mierda. ¡Mierda Gray! –Natsu continúo corriendo hasta llegar a la gran pared. Gray no tardo en llegar hasta él. Ambos miraron en dirección a por donde habían llegado y desearon que esos hombres hubiesen preferido dejar de perseguirlos. Pero no sucedió, los hombres aparecieron en pocos segundos. Estos al verlos tan vulnerables decidieron dejar de correr y comenzar a caminar a pasos seguros, demostraban confianza y sus miradas eran frías y aterradoras.

–_¡La bolsa! _–Ordeno el que aparentaba ser el líder, y los hombres a su alrededor corrieron hacia los niños.

Natsu dejo caer un lagrima por su mejilla, se sentía frustrado y avergonzado. Pero no dispuesto a perder tomo todas sus fuerzas y rompió la bolsa. En segundos el contenido cálido y esponjoso cayó sobre el suelo embarrado, sucio y mojado.

–Natsu… el pan. –Dijo en un susurro Gray al ver el alimento sobre el suelo.

–_Serás… ¡pequeña mierda! _–Grito uno de los policías que al mismo tiempo sacaba su bastón. Los otros policías hacían lo mismo. –_Ese pan era para el Rey._

Gray y Natsu se cubrieron la cabeza en un vago intento de defenderse de aquella paliza que iba a llegar. Natsu alzo su mirada hacia el hombre de sombrero elegante y mojado, y vio el bastón acercase a gran velocidad. Un golpe en las costillas bastó para hacerlo caer de rodillas, no pudo gritar del dolor solo intentaba ingerir algo aire para respirar. Totalmente indefenso y con las manos sobre el lugar en el que anteriormente le habían golpeado Natsu vio la patada que llego a su rostro lanzándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

Natsu quedo en tendido sobre el suelo mirando al cielo. Maldiciéndose por no poder quedar inconsciente. Los hombres se dividieron en dos grupos, tres para golpear a Natsu y otros tres para golpear a Gray. Solo un hombre estaba quieto en su lugar. Mirando en varias direcciones procurando que nadie se acercara para ver lo que ocurría allí. La crueldad que estaban cometiendo con los pequeños infantes.

Los golpes de los bastones de aluminio recubierto de cuero dejaron de caer sobre los pequeños ahora desmayados y ensangrentados. Una vez satisfechos se marcharon como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Su… Tsu… ¡Natsu!

Despertó por los gritos de su amigo. Tardo unos segundos en reponerse y recordar lo que había ocurrido. Miro a Gray, el pequeño lloraba a su lado lamentándose el error.

–Era a la derecha. –Susurró Gray. –Tenías razón, lo siento mucho.

–Bueno. –Paro de hablar para escupir la sangre que estaba dentro de su boca. –Al menos tenemos los panes.

–Gracias… que gran idea tuviste. –Gray intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

–Joder, Gray ¿Qué te pasa? –Natsu se puso de pie e intento ayudarlo.

–Mi pierna, esos malditos me rompieron la pierna. Mama se enfadara conmigo. –Dijo entre sollozos el pequeño pelinegro.

–No va a enfadarse, vamos yo te ayudo.

Recogieron los panes embarrados y mojados del suelo y se las arreglaron para usar sus gastadas camisetas como bolsas. Caminaron y caminaron. Los adultos los veían pasar por los pasillos y nadie se dignaba a ayudarlos. Los pequeños repletos de moretones y lastimaduras caminaron hasta llegar a la pequeña casa de barro. La que habían construido con tanto esfuerzo. Una pequeña niña de peli azul los estaba esperando con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó cuando los vio aparecer en ese horrible estado. Corrió hacia ellos a gran velocidad y los ayudo a entrar en la casa.

Natsu y Gray se sorprendieron al ver a Gajeel llorando sobre unos de los cajones que usaban como sillas. El pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos alzo la vista y vio a sus hermanos que ahora estaban sentados sobre el suelo, cansados.

–Deja de llorar Gajeel. No es tu culpa si no lograste pescar nada. –Dijo Gray.

–No te preocupes, trajimos pan para todos, esta algo sucio pero aun se puede comer. –Sonrió el peli rosa.

–Yo… yo. –Gajeel se cubrió el rostro con las manos y continúo llorando.

Gajeel, el pequeño de apenas cinco años se puso de pie, cansado de llorar, tomo su pequeña e improvisada caña de pescar y salió en dirección a la playa. Salió sin decir adiós.

–Juvia. –Llamó Natsu. –Gray esta lastimado, se hirió la pierna.

–No me ayudes, puedo solo. –El pequeño y molesto niño se arrastro hacia su cama, que básicamente era un cartón con una manta para cubrirse.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpo Juvia al sentirse inútil.

–No te preocupes. –Natsu sonrió. –Creo que tendré que ir a conseguir comida yo solo por un tiempo.

Pocas horas después llegó Gajeel, estaba mojado y sucio como todo el pueblo. Su majestuosa caña estaba rota pero él continuaba con su gran sonrisa.

–Mira Salamander, saqué un pez enorme. –Rió Gajeel.

–¡Increíble! –Dijo de manera inconsciente. –Digo... Buen trabajo. –Dijo feliz Natsu.

Juvia y Wendy, las pequeña de cuatro años, se encargaron de preparar una cena para todos, Gajeel al verlas tan atolondradas y descuidadas decidió ayudarlas. Mientras Natsu se curaba sus heridas con algo de alcohol y papel del periódico.

Grandine llegó horas más tarde, ya cuando los niños estaban dormidos cada uno en su cama. Se lamento no poder estar a la hora de la cena para hablar con ellos y preguntarles por su día. Dejo el dinero que había ganado durante el día sobre la mesa y se dedico a observar a los niños dormir desde la puerta.

El pequeño Natsu la escucho llegar pero prefirió fingir estar dormido. No quería que esa mujer lo regañara por haber robado.

* * *

**20 años más tarde**

* * *

Despertó rápidamente. Asustado y mojado. Respiraba agitadamente cuando escucho la risa de su compañero.

–Eres terrible, Flamita. –Dijo Gray riendo al ver a Natsu mojado sobre su cama. –Lo siento pero tenías que despertar.

Natsu ahora lo miro con odio y rápidamente salto de la cama para pelear con el imbécil de su amigo. Solo unos cuantos puñetazos y risas. Gray noto que su amigo estaba llorando antes de despertarlo y por eso mismo decidió tirarle un vaso de agua fría. Un buen método a la hora de despertar a Natsu.

–Oye. –Natsu dejo de reír y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa reglamentaria. –Estabas llorando. –Natsu lo miro unos segundos y volvió a continuar con su cometido. Vestirse.

–No me jodas Gray. –Dijo Natsu cuando termino de ponerse la sudadera blanca. Camino hacia el pequeño lavado de la habitación seguido por la atenta mirada de Gray.

–¿Sigues con esas pesadillas?

–No es fácil olvidar algunas cosas, eso es todo. –Natsu tomo la espuma de afeitar y la restregó por su rostro, luego la navaja y se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para quitar la molesta barba de tres días que tenia. –Por cierto, no vuelvas a usar mi navaja. –Dijo mirando por el espejo a un Gray sonriente.

–Perdí la mía en la última excursión. –Se rasco la cabeza nervioso. –Además somos como hermanos. Deberías prestarme tus cosas.

–Como digas… -Natsu enjuago su rostro con el agua y volvió a mirar al espejo. –Creo que así está bien. –Sonrió al ver su rostro perfectamente afeitado.

–Vamos. Tengo hambre. –Dijo Gray saliendo de la habitación.

Natsu camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir miro hacia la derecha. La repisa en que había varios recuerdos. Algunas balas, un revolver enemigo, una foto en la que estaba junto a Gray y Gajeel de pequeños. Una foto de su madre. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Grandine, la mujer que los había adoptado a todos, instintivamente miro a su muñeca, la preciosa pulsera roja con un distintivo sobresaliente, un corazón de metal de los que solía hacer Gajeel cuando se aburría. Gray tenía la misma pulsera, también Gajeel, Juvia también e incluso Wendy. La pequeña también la tenía. Se pregunto cómo muchas veces que sería de ellas en este momento.

Camino un poco mas y cerró la puerta tras salir, saludo a algunos compañeros de escuadrón e incluso a algunos soldados de otras compañías y divisiones. Se sentía extrañamente de buen humor. Se sorprendía de él mismo. Camino poco más en dirección a la cocina en donde todos se juntaban a comer, bromear y beber cuando no había misiones especiales. Pero rápidamente apresuro el paso cuando escucho a Laxus gritar enfurecido.

–Gray.¡ Eres un bastardo! Tú y tu asqueroso escuadrón eran nuestro apoyo. ¿Dónde diablos han estado? – Laxus estaba borracho. Recordándole a Gray lo que había sucedido en el último enfrentamiento contra el Imperio de Seven.

–Cierra la boca, Laxus. –Dijo Gray sentándose en su mesa con la mirada oscurecida.

–¿Que cierre la boca? –Laxus se puso de pie con la botella de sake en su mano. –Perdí a doce hombres Gray. Todo porque tú querías salvar a uno.

–No sabes nada. Cierra la boca ahora Laxus. –Advirtió Gray.

–Amigo… ¿Crees que la vida de ese hombre vale lo suficiente como para perder a doce?

–Maldito.. –Gray se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a Laxus. Pero en ese momento llego Natsu a tiempo e interferir para que Gray no cometiera alguna tontería.

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento. Gildarts Clive salió con su perfecto y brillante traje gris. Automáticamente todos se pusieron de pie para saludar al recién llegado. Gildarts al ver a Laxus en estado deplorable se acerco.

–¿Que sucede? –Pregunto mirando Gray.

–Ah vera señor… -Dijo Natsu pero fue interrumpido.

–¿Qué sucede Fullbuster? –Dijo Gildarts sin mirar a Natsu.

–No es nada señor. Lamento molestar. –Contesto rápidamente.

Gildarts se vio contento con la respuesta y camino hacia la puerta por la que había llegado. Volteo y miro con cierto asco el lugar.

–Dragneel, tienes una misión en solitario. Preséntate ahora mismo en la oficina del General.

Natsu trago en seco. Odiaba las misiones pero al menos agradecía que sea en solitario.

–Señor. Sí señor. –Contesto rápidamente.

* * *

_**12 horas antes**_

* * *

La pequeña peliazul caminaba lenta y elegantemente por el espacioso y glamuroso pasillo alfombrado. Se veía algo preocupada e inquieta, tal vez indecisa y feliz también. Ella no sabía cómo se sentía.

Llegó hasta la habitación de su prima y se veía algo dudosa en entrar o no. Freno su mano antes de golpear la puerta. Alzo su mano izquierda en la que traía una carta. La leyó una vez más. Termino de leerla y volvió a leerla. Una vez satisfecha y algo asustada entro en la habitación.

–Lu-chan, el tío Jude te ha enviado esta carta. –Dijo la peliazul levantando el rostro en búsqueda de su prima. Encontrándose con una escena algo vergonzosa tal vez.

La preciosa rubia se aparto rápidamente de su _amigo _rubio. Ambos estaban abrazados mirando al horizonte en el balcón. El rubio intento bufar molesto por la repentina presencia de Levy. El hombre solo quería algo de intimidad con su amada.

–Eucliffe. –Llamo Levy la atención del hombre. –Deberías marcharte. –Sugirió/Ordenó la peli azul.

–Por supuesto señorita McGarden. –El rubio se inclino hacia Lucy y luego hacia Levy en forma de reverencia. Luego tomo su sombrero y el fusil de metal oscuro que estaba descansando sobre una silla y se marcho rápidamente.

–Creí haberte dicho que tocaras antes de entrar Levy-chan. –Exclamo con la mirada furiosa Lucy.

–Lamento haber interrumpido tu momento _Titanic. –_Contesto envalentonada la pequeña. Lucy suspiro resignada al recordar aquella escena de _Leonardo DiCaprio_ y _Kate Winslet_ en la que estaban en la Proa del inmenso barco mirando el horizonte.

–Está bien… ¿Qué es eso que me ha enviado mi padre? –Lucy estiro la mano y le arrebato la carta a Levy que no hizo el más mínimo intento de retener la carta.

–Léelo tú misma. –Levy se cruzo de brazos esperando la reacción de Lucy.

La rubia estaba leyendo tranquilamente la carta. Hablaba sobre un viaje y matrimonio. No se asusto, no era la primera vez que un príncipe de otro reino quería proponerle matrimonio. Continúo leyendo pacientemente.

Levy estaba sorprendida, creyó que Lucy era mucho más rápida que ella leyendo. Mas solo se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar la reacción de la rubia que no tardaría en llegar.

–¡Oh dios mío! –Grito Lucy. Levy sonrió esperaba esa reacción. –Oh dios mío Levy-chan ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto?

–Tres años.

–Tres años y dos meses. Exactamente dos meses. –Lucy abrazo la carta inundada en felicidad. –Por fin podre salir del reino. Ya quiero conocer Fiore.

–¿Eso es lo único que te interesa?

–¡Claro que no! Papa me dejara casarme ¡con quien yo quiera! –Volvió a gritar entusiasmada.

–Me alegro que te guste la idea. ¿Ya has pensado en quien verdad? –Levy ya sabía esa respuesta.

–Por supuesto. Sting y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tres años y hoy cumplimos dos meses.

–No quiero ser mala pero… –Suspiro. –Sting es un soldado real, nunca ha estado en batalla y no creo que sea el indicado. Tienes que tener a un hombre que se haga valer por sí mismo y que te quiera de verdad, no por lo que tienes sino por lo que eres. –Levy tenía razón y la rubia lo sabía. Eso es importante para una mujer, sentirse querida. Ella lo sabía, Sting lo sabía, todos lo sabían.

–Nos queremos. Eso es lo que importa.

–Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo harás el viaje? –Pregunto Levy buscando en la estantería algún libro de interés.

–¿Harás? –Levy la vio confundida. –Haremos. Vendrás conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado para mi boda.

–Si tanto insistes… -Contestó en tono burlón.

–Vamosss, se que también quieres conocer Fiore. Este reino es muy pequeño y aburrido. No conocemos nada mas allá de las murallas.

–Me gusta este Reino. Fiore es un lugar muy complejo. Divido en imperios y separados por escalas sociales. –Levy en realidad si quería ir a Fiore solo que no se sentía lo bastante segura. Nunca en su vida había visto más allá de las murallas del pequeño reino de Sitrí.

–Por favor Levy-chan. En Fiore mi padre nos dará una casa y estoy segura de que también de te dará una a ti.

–¿Seré la única chica en tu boda? –Levy miro a Lucy que se vio algo triste. Pero rápidamente levanto la vista y sonrió con fuerza y brillo.

–Por supuesto, eres mi única amiga.

Levy decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de hacer preguntas y hacer lo que realmente quería. Ir a Fiore. Tener una aventura y vivir lo que contaban en los libros que usualmente solía leer.

–Si tanto insiste podría acompañarte. –Si eso sonaba bastante bien.

Lucy no tardo en emocionarse, rápidamente tomo sus maletas y las lleno de ropa, vestidos elegantes, maquillaje y perfumes caros. Muy caros. Ordeno a Levy que hiciera lo mismo y que llevara todas sus pertenencias, pues no tenían pensado regresar, no por un buen tiempo.

Demoraron menos de una hora para llenar el yate en el cual viajarían. Lucy se había encargado de avisar a Sting, el joven se veía muy preocupado y nervioso. Nunca había viajado en barco y lo que realmente le aterraba era presentarse y pedir la mano de Lucy ante Jude el Rey del reino de Fiore.

–Muy bien princesa Lucy. Quiero que escuche lo que haremos. –Dijo el capitán del barco. Lucy estaba muy ocupada maquillándose.

–Sí. Si dígame todo. –Dijo sin tomarle mucha atención.

–Ahora mismo el continente está en guerra. El reino de Fiore quiere apoderarse del imperio de Seven. Por eso es muy peligroso viajar por aire. El yate los llevara hasta la mitad del trayecto. Una vez allí viajaran a pie para evitar ser detectados por enemigos.

Lucy asentía con la cabeza muy despreocupada revisando el equipaje por cuarta vez. Levy la veía y negaba con la cabeza.

–Podrá imaginarse que sería un desastre si Seven se hace con la princesa de Fiore. Por eso estas medidas.

–¿Viajaremos solos la mitad del camino? –Pregunto Levy desde el barco.

–No señorita McGarden. El rey enviara a su mejor hombre para que los escolte.

–Perfecto.

–Muy bien zarpamos en ocho minutos. –Dijo el capitán subiendo a bordo del navío.

–Fiore. Allí voy. –Susurro Levy mirando el horizonte

* * *

–¿¡Qué!? –Pregunto muy confundido.

–Lo que escuchas Dragneel. El Rey mando esta orden especial. –Contesto Gildarts caminando junto con el peli rosado.

–El Reino está en guerra, ¿y el quiere que busquemos a un par de idiotas? –Cada vez mas indignado sonaba Natsu.

–Reglas son reglas, cuida tu vocabulario. Te llamaron a ti por la experiencia. Tú sabes lo que es ver la cara de la muerte.

–Que reconfortante… -Ironizó

–No seas tan dramático. Es solo una misión. Vas, buscas a los idiotas y vuelves como el puto amo.

–No quiero ser el puto amo, soy un mercenario no un rescatista. ¡Hay una jodida guerra!. ¿Por qué no elijen a Gray para esto? Las misiones de rescate son su especialidad –Natsu dejo de caminar al llegar a una puerta muy elegante.

–Fullbuster tomó decisiones erróneas en su última gira. Además ya te lo dije. Tú sobreviviste a la muerte. No por nada tienes esa medallita de oro en tu pecho. –Gildarts freno y miro a Natsu a los ojos. –Aquí adentro esta el Rey, el te dará los detalles de tu misión. No lo mires a los ojos y solo contesta con "Si, señor" y "No, señor" ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, señor. –

Gildarts giro el tomo de la puerta y avanzo de manera elegante y formal hasta el centro de la espaciosa habitación. Hizo una reverencia antes de hablar.

–Señor, he traído al hombre que escoltara a su hija hasta el reino.

–Hazlo pasar. –Dijo el hombre rubio sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Natsu camino de manera apresurada y se situó a un lado de Gildarts.

–Es una placer trabajar para usted, su majestad. –Dijo Natsu con la vista fija en el frente.

El hombre rubio volteo y observo detenidamente a Natsu por unos momentos, camino hacia él y observo fijamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Natsu hacia sus mayores esfuerzos para permanecer firme y no hacer contacto visual con el hombre.

–Me gusta este muchacho. –Dijo Jude volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

Natsu se asusto al escuchar esto y miro rápidamente a Gildarts que solo se encogió de hombros.

–Quiero que traigas a mi hija sana y salva. ¿Entendido?

–Señor, Si señor. – Contesto Natsu.

Jude tomo un pergamino y se lo acerco a Natsu.

–Aquí tienes un poco de información. –Natsu tomo el pergamino y lo reviso.

–Pero… aquí dice que son tres personas. – Dijo dudoso Natsu.

–Sí, pero tu mayor prioridad es la princesa. Vete. –

Natsu hizo una reverencia y rápidamente se marcho de la habitación. Camino por los pasillos del castillo a gran velocidad murmurando cosas sin sentido. Una vez que salió del elegante y hermoso castillo grito con frustración:

–¡Que puta mi suerteee!

* * *

¡Bien! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo al fandom con otra historia de Romance. Digamos que es la típica historia de la princesa y tal, pero no me gusta que mis historias sean las "típicas" así que por ello hice esta historia muy a mi estilo, no creo que sea un Long-fic pero puede que rondemos los diez capítulos. Para los enamorados de las personalidades originales de los personajes... bueno digan adiós. Si bien Natsu va a ser agradable hay que recordar que es un mercenario y no tuvo la mejor infancia. Por otro lado esta Lucy que es la Princesa y bueno, sera la típica consentida y molesta que con el tiempo cambiara su actitud. La pareja principal sera NaLu pero para que ello se cumpla habrán momentos Sticy y Navy (NatsuxLevy) ¡Pero tranquilos! No tengo planeado cometer Lemmon e.e [No por el momento xD]

Por supuesto aclararemos el pasado de los personajes y conoceremos varias otras cosas. Si preguntan por otras parejas déjenme decirles que no habrá. Por si querian Gruvia o GaLe. No vamos a concretar con ellos. Sin mas que decir espero que les guste y déjenme sus opiniones.

**NOTA: **Si ya se. Tengo que actualizar los otros Fics, en esta semana publicare el capitulo Final de "El fuego de tu amor" y los dos últimos de "Guerreros". Se despide SrIgneel.


End file.
